<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Segen by KejfeBlintz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176192">Segen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz'>KejfeBlintz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flash Forward, Gen, Heartbreak, Prophecy, Protective Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a flash of Arthur's future and it sends him reeling. Spoilery if you don't know Arthurian legend or haven't seen the show to the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) mentioned, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin) mentioned, Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Segen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moved over from my old ff.net account</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm afternoon in May when Merlin saw it. Not the soft smiles between the pair in the courtyard, he'd seen that countless times, but something new; something sudden and overwhelming and magic. It hit hard, hard enough to stop him and knock the breath from his body. Betrayal and heartache and longing and love, so much love, all overlain by pain so strong it shimmered in the air around them. Merlin gasped a breath, his eyes frantically darting around to see if anyone else was equally struck but they all continued on their way, unaffected. The feeling waned; the shimmer vanished until his gaze rested once more on Arthur and Gwen. Images flashed before him; a coronation, a wedding, happy smiles and a heart split in two. Merlin staggered against a wall, leaning heavily against the cold stone and desperately trying to push the visions away.</p><p>"Merlin?"<br/>He hadn't noticed his eyes closing until he opened them to see Arthur right in front of him with a worried expression that was quickly hidden by scorn. Merlin gripped the wall as a wave of sorrow, of resignation and of shame washed over him, almost too much to bear, almost but not quite, not if he closed his eyes and curled his finger into Arthur's sleeve.<br/>"Merlin, what on Earth is wrong with you?"<br/>Lancelot then, and Gwen, looking at each other with such adoration that Merlin felt it deep within himself and he knew then, knew what he was experiencing.<br/>"Oh Arthur..."<br/>He couldn't stop the soft exclamation as Arthur's future roiled within him, images and emotions that echoed far ahead into time beyond imagining, coalescing into cold hard truth. And it was the truth, Merlin could feel it. He knew this wasn't just one possibility of many, he knew it was the only possibility.<br/>"Arthur..."<br/>His world closed in as a hand grabbed his jaw and he slid to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Merlin blinked his eyes open, this time to find Gaius peering at him.<br/>"What happened?" he ground out, his jaw aching from clenched teeth.<br/>"I was rather hoping you could tell me that, dear boy. Arthur carried you in; he said you collapsed in the courtyard."<br/>The memory hit him and he groaned.<br/>"Oh Gaius, the things I saw."<br/>"What did you see?"<br/>"Arthur's future...it hurts, really hurts." He closed his eyes. "The things that will come to pass – I don't know how he can survive it..."<br/>"Tell me," Gaius commanded. So Merlin told him.<br/>"What can I do Gaius? How can I help him?"<br/>"Stand by him. Be there. That's all you can do."</p><p>Later Merlin went to help Arthur dress for the evening's feast. He stopped just inside the door and took in the sight of Arthur, leaning beside the window with the sun on his back and expressions warring across his face. Condescension won out over relief, although just barely.<br/>"I see that you've decided to do some actual work today rather than lay around in bed."<br/>All Merlin's usual responses died before they'd even fully formed.<br/>"I'm sorry." Quiet and heartfelt, and for everything but his collapse, it made Arthur push away from the wall and approach him as one would a dog who could either lick a hand or bite.<br/>"What's got into you today Merlin?" Softly, gently, unusual for this brash individual yet Arthur wore it comfortably, coming to stand within arm's reach of Merlin and reaching out to touch, stopping short, unsure of his welcome. Merlin wrapped his fingers loosely around Arthur's wrist, breathing deeply as his mind settled.<br/>"Nothing, I'm sorry."<br/>They stood quietly together for a moment. Arthur cleared his throat.<br/>"Good. Well. Yes." He paused. "Do you think you can manage to find my ceremonial robes without fainting like the girl that you are?"<br/>Merlin rolled his eyes and squeezed the wrist he held affectionately before letting it go.<br/>"Yes Sire, I'm fairly certain I can manage that."<br/>Arthur moved to let him by.<br/>"What, no squawking about being called a girl? Have you finally embraced your feminine side?"<br/>"Would it do me any good if I protested?"<br/>"Well no, but that never usually stops you."<br/>Then they were back to normal. Merlin helped Arthur dress with just the right amount of fuss and grumbling to ease both their minds. He'd worry about the future later when he didn't have a happy and squirming Arthur beneath his hands whining about his crooked crown, his creased tunic and his uncomfortable boots. Let him have these small concerns, what was to come was not nearly so easily fixed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>